Oil and gas exploration and development companies have improved both their exploration techniques and their production techniques to tap deep-water oil reserves, such as in oceans, bays and gulfs. This effort has prompted the need for insulation systems for fluid conduits (i.e., pipes), called flow assurance lines (flowlines), which meet U-value requirements in colder temperatures at great depths and increased hydrostatic pressures at great depths. “Pipe-in-Pipe” insulation systems have been used, and will continue to be used, to meet these purposes and needs. However, newer insulation technology has been developed to create a “wet” insulation system that can be directly applied to a pipe or flowline and does not require a protective casing pipe. This insulation technology is gaining interest and market share in the industry.
The present invention provides a processing system and method to serve this need and to improve upon the techniques for insulating such flowlines or conduits. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is described below in the detailed description, with reference to the accompanying drawings.